The objective of this project is the discovery of new types of drugs which are clinically useful against cancer. The following topics are of current interest: (1) pyrimidine nucleosides as antitumor agents and transition-state enzyme inhibitors, especially inhibitors of cytidine deaminase, (2) natural product analogs of ellagic acid, showdomycin and colchicine and (3) antimelanoma agents based on catechols, quinoneimines and quinomethides.